Kuroyume
Kuroyume was one of the most influential Visual Kei bands of all times. They defined the musical style of the Visual Kei movement with their early albums, a mix of post-punk/gothic rock with metal influences and dark lyrics about violence, tragedy and neurosis. Their style was later imitated by countless other bands in the Visual Kei scene. Lineup * 清春 (Kiyoharu) - Vocals → DOUBLE BED → SUS-4 → GARNET → 黒夢 → SADS → 清春 → 清春, SADS, 黒夢 → 清春, SADS * 人時 (Hitoki) - Bass → 狂犬病 → GARNET → 黒夢 → PIRANHA HEADS, dzi-beads → ピラニアヘッズ → SSS → SUPER DROP BABIES → THE POWERNUDE, aki (support)THE POWERNUDE→ ROBO+S., aki (support)ROBO+S → Dummy's Corporation, aki (support) → 人時, 黒夢, Creature Creature, aki (support) * K-A-Z ' - Support Guitar (2009.1.29 - 2015) → Twinzer → STAB BLUE → DETROX → DETROX, 黒夢 (support), SADS, K-A-Z, カイキゲッショク (support) * '大橋 英之 (Hideyuki Ohashi) - Support Guitar (2011 - 2015) * GO - Support Drums (2009.1.29 - 2015) → SUNS OWL → SUNS OWL, 黒夢 (support), SADS → SUNS OWL, SADS 'Former members' * 臣 (Shin) - Guitar (1991 - 1995.2.15) → GERACEE → 黒夢 → VINYL → SUPER DROP BABIES → 鈴木新 * HIRO - Drums (1993.7 - 1993.10) → STAR CLUB → 黒夢 → * 鋭葵 - Drums (1991 - 1992.6.4) → GARNET → 黒夢 → Yumerika＊ (support) → Nasty Lips 'Former Support Members' * Katsuma '''(Coldrain) '- Live Drums (2013 - 2014) * 'かどしゅんたろう (Shuntaro Kado)' - Live and Studio Drums (2013 - 2014) * '坂下たけとも (Taketomo Sakamoto) (SADS) '- Live Guitar (1998.5.8 - 1999.1.29) * '満園英二 (Eiji Mitsuzono) (SADS) '- Live Drums (1998.5.8 - 1999.1.29) * '石井健治 (Kenji Ishii) '- Live Guitar (1997.5 - 1997.6) * '長谷川浩 (Hiroshi Hasegawa)' (SSS) - Live Guitar (1995.5.10 - 1997) * '鈴木秋則 (Akinori Suzuki)' - Live and Studio Keyboards (1996) * '佐久間正英 (Masahide Sakuma)' - Studio Guitar, Keyboards and Producer (1993 - 1996) * 'そうる透 (Soul Toul)' - Studio and Live Drums (1995 - 1997) * '中村英俊 (Eishun Nakamura) '- Live Keyboards (1995) * '''SHU-KEN' (STRAWBERRY FIELDS) - (1994.10.5 - 10.30) * 松山一志 (Isshi Matsuyama) - Live Drums (1993.6.2 - 1994.10.3) * SYURA (vogue) - Live Drums (1992.11 - 1993.4.10) * RAN-chan (DIE-ZW3E) - Live Drums (1992.6.10 - 1992.10.31) 'Notable Roadies' * aki '(Laputa) * 'Tomoi '(Laputa) * 'RIKA '(ROUAGE) * '京 '''(Dir en grey) Discography Albums & EPs= Kuroyume_ikiteita.jpg|生きていた中絶児 ···· (Ikitetita Chuuzetsuji....)' EP (1992.12.25) Kuroyume_nakigara.jpg|'亡骸を··· (Nakigara wo...)' full-length (1993.06.11) Kuroyume_mayoeru.jpg|'迷える百合達～Romance of Scarlet～ (Mayoeru Yuritachi)' full-length (1994.03.09) Kuroyume_cruel.jpg|'Cruel' EP (1994.08.31) Kuroyume_feminism.jpg|'feminism' full-length (1995.05.10) Kuroyume_fakestar.jpg|'FAKE STAR ～I'm just a japanese Fake Rocker～' full-length (1996.05.29) Kuroyume_drugtreatment.jpg|'Drug TReament' full-length (1997.06.27) Kuroyume_corkscrew.jpg|'CORKSCREW' full-length (1998.05.27) ジャケ.jpg|'Headache and Dub Reel Inch' full-length (2011.11.02) Kuroyume_kage.jpg|'黒と影' full-length (2014.01.29) |-|Singles= * 1992.07.20 中絶 (Chuuzetsu) * 1993.09.20 百合の花束 -Acoustic Version- (Yuri no Hanataba) * 1994.02.09 for dear * 1994.07.20 ICE MY LIFE * 1995.03.08 優しい悲劇 (Yasashii Higeki) * 1995.04.26 Miss MOONLIGHT * 1995.10.13 BEAMS * 1996.02.21 SEE YOU * 1996.04.17 ピストル (Pistol) * 1996.07.31 EITHER SIDE * 1996.11.18 Like@Angel * 1997.04.10 NITE&DAY * 1997.06.04 Spray * 1997.11.19 少年 (Shounen) * 1998.04.08 MARIA * 1999.03.31 MY STRANGE DAYS (bonus disc) * 2011.02.09 ミザリー * 2011.05.25 アロン * 2011.08.24 heavenly * 2013.09.06 Kingdom * 2013.12.11 ゲルニカ * 2013.12.11 I HATE YOUR POPSTAR LIFE * 2014.03.26 Reverb * 2014.04.12 楽死運命 (bonus disc) * 2015.02.03 DAY 1 |-|Compilations= * 1999.02.17 COMPLETE RARE TRACKS 1991-1993 * 1999.02.17 EMI 1994～1998 BEST OR WORST * 2002.03.27 Singles * 2003.09.29 Complete Singles * 2004.04.28 黒夢BOX |-|Live Albums= Kuroyume live.jpg|1998.01.01 1997.10.31 LIVE AT 新宿LOFT * 2009.03.28 kuroyume“the end”〜CORKSCREW A GO GO!FINAL〜090129 日本武道館 * 2011.05.04 XXXX THE FAKE STAR (digital) 'Demo tapes' * 1991.08.29 黒夢 (Kuroyume) * 1992.01.25 生きていた中絶児 (Ikiteita Chuuzetsuji) 'VHS' * 1992.10.31 UNDER... * 1993.09.05 NEO UNDER... * 1993.12.20 DEEP UNDER... * 1994.07.06 短命の百合達～SHORT-LIVED LILIES～ (Tanmei no Yuritachi) * 1994.09.28 Theater of Cruel * 1995.09.25 tour feminism PART 1 * 1995.11.10 眠れない日に見る時計/Miss MOONLIGHT (Nemurenai Hi ni Miru Tokei) * 1995.12.13 pictures * 1996.10.04 1996 FAKE STAR'S CIRCUIT / BOYS ONLY * 1996.11.18 1996 FAKE STAR'S CIRCUIT / YOKOHAMA ARENA * 1997.01.29 1996 FAKE STAR'S CIRCUIT / TOUR DOCUMENT * 1997.10.22 pictures 2 * 1998.01.16 1997.10.31 LIVE AT 新宿LOFT * 1999.03.31 LIVE OR DIE -Corkscrew A Go Go- 'DVD' * 2000.10.18 DVD Pictures VOL.1 * 2000.10.18 DVD Pictures VOL.2 * 2000.10.18 1997.10.31 LIVE AT 新宿LOFT * 2000.10.18 LIVE OR DIE -Corkscrew A Go Go- * 2005.04.13 1996 FAKE STAR'S CIRCUIT / BOYS ONLY * 2005.04.13 1996 FAKE STAR'S CIRCUIT / TOUR DOCUMENT * 2005.04.13 1996 FAKE STAR'S CIRCUIT / YOKOHAMA ARENA * 2005.04.13 Complete Single Clips * 2005.04.13 tour feminism PART 1 * 2005.04.13 短命の百合達～SHORT-LIVED LILIES～ (Tanmei no Yuritachi) * 2005.09.14 1997.10.31 LIVE AT 新宿LOFT * 2009.01.28 ALL PICTURES * 2009.03.25 kuroyume "the end"〜CORKSCREW A GO GO! FINAL〜090129日本武道館 * 2011.07.20 XXXX THE FAKE STAR THE NEWEST FEATHER * 2012.05.02 Headache and Dub Reel Inch 2012.1.13 Live at 日本武道館 * 2012.06.13 黒夢 1.14 * 2014.06.11 黒と影 2014.1.29 Live at 日本武道館 'LD' * 1995.12.13 pictures * 1995.09.27 tour feminism PART 1 'Boxed sets''' * 2004.04.24 KUROYUME BOX Links *OHP Category:Major Category:Inactive bands